THIS IS COMPONENT IS THE ADMINISTRATION AND SENIOR LEADERSHIP PROJECT SUMMARY SCC Administration (SCC-A) oversees all research, clinical and financial operations. This joint administration team ensures critical connections between all areas of the SCC. Close collaboration and interaction between research and clinical areas ensures that all activities are coordinated and serve the high- level scientific goals of the SCC. While the SCC oversees both research and clinical activities, the research and financial functions are highlighted in this section and support is requested only for research and CCSG functions. SCC-A is the responsibility of the SCC Executive Director. The Executive Director and team works in unison with BJH, BJC Healthcare, WUSTL, WUSM and SCC faculty leaders to assure all institutional and federal policies are upheld. At the scientific level, SCC-A provide organization infrastructure to meet individual faculty expectations, SCC vision and strategy, and institutional initiatives. Senior Leadership SCC Senior Leadership (SL) is the central decision-making, internal advisory body and it is organized to be a diverse and representative group that encourages research productivity, promotes interaction and collaboration, takes maximum advantage of institutional strengths, assures community involvement and fosters unique scientific opportunities. The SCC Director has broad authority over all aspects of SCC and is the ultimate decision-maker for scientific, budgetary, outreach and administrative matters. While vision, strategy and excellence are the Director's responsibility, he seeks guidance and opinions from the 14 members of the diverse senior leadership team. Each member brings their extensive expertise and unique background to foster and further SCC's vision, strategy and specific aims. Siteman Cancer Center Administration objective is to provide cancer center faculty services to support: ? SCC scientific research efforts and integration, ? timely metrics and operational support to SCC Leadership, ? increase shared resources sustainability, ? assure services are reviewed for suitably, relevance, flexibility to requests and scientific needs, ? increase transdisciplinary partnerships and ? clarity and transparency of SCC operations and management. 1